


It Was Me

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: “Who taught you such a pathetic excuse of a line?”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	It Was Me

Ren shut the door behind him, a frown marring his features. His gaze landed on Nayuta, who had not moved an inch from when he left the room. Nayuta, who had told him to get out. Nayuta, who was sitting there with his jaw clenched. Nayuta, who was determined not to look at him. 

Nodding his head with a determined look on his face, Ren walked towards him, pulling a chair over. He was rewarded with a glare as he sat down. 

“What.” 

Opting not to reply, Ren brought his hands up, gently cupping Nayuta’s face. 

His eyes widened. His jaw slacked. His lips parted, but nothing came out. 

Trying extremely hard not to smile at how adorable Nayuta was, Ren felt the softness of his cheek underneath his thumb. He gently caressed his cheek, watching the spread of pink on his skin. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the man he’d been dating for almost half a year. 

“W-what.” 

That tone didn't sound nearly as hostile as it did moments ago. 

“There’s something on your face.” He nodded, meeting Nayuta’s eyes. 

Ren could tell he was about to protest. He wasn’t going to let him. Closing the distance between their faces, Ren planted a kiss on Nayuta’s lips. 

Whatever response he was going to say disappeared the moment Ren initiated a kiss. He didn't want the wonderful sensation of his boyfriend’s palm against his cheek to disappear. His pulse was racing as he pulled Ren closer, the taste of him so familiar and comforting. 

He found himself thinking that it was over far too soon for his liking. 

“It was me.” 

“Huh?” Nayuta arched an eyebrow, not quite understanding. 

“I.. I was on…”

“My face.” 

There was silence as Ren looked away, hand falling from his cheek. Damn it, that look on his face. He wasn’t mad at him, far from it. Grabbing onto it, Nayuta intertwined their fingers. 

“Who taught you such a pathetic excuse of a line?” 

“Reon.”

“Reon.” He repeated, disbelievingly. 

“Satozuka-san said it would get you into a better mood.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Nayuta muttered, annoyed at how much Satozuka was aware of.

Still, seeing the way Ren’s face lit up, he couldn’t help but smile. Immediately after though, he heaved a sigh. He was going to be in trouble if all it took was a kiss and a pitiful joke to get his mood up. 

“Reon said you were going to turn red and get flustered.” Ren’s free hand cupped his cheek again. 

“Anyone would turn red and get flustered if someone came up to them and did what you did.” Nayuta growled.

“Mm, you did have the most delightful shade of pink on your cheeks.” Ren grinned. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

“You know, I think there might be something on your face too.”

══════════════════════════════════════════════════════

Prompt idea from [here](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170890343843/person-a-looks-at-person-b-and-gently-cups-their)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i hope you liked it! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
